Hacia lo salvaje
by alicenocturndreams
Summary: Este es un nuevo proyecto, y comienzo con un capitulo RxL


Esperando un resplandor

Hace tiempo que no escribía un fic, pero mírenme ¡he regresado! Y con un nuevo reto que surgió mientras yo le decía a mi amigo Stravagansta que quería hacer una tabla y él me dijo que, mejor intentara hacerme todo el nuevo disco de Amaral ¨Hacia lo salvaje¨, así que aquí tienen el primer fic basado en la 4ta canción del disco (¡En lo que me salen las demás!).

Un fic RxL , semi AU pues en este mundo los Arcobaleno no tienen forma de bebé y apenas va empezar el exterminio de la Vongola por parte de Millefiore.

* * *

><p>-¡Oi Lambo!- resonó la voz de Tsuna en su despacho al acabar la junta. Lambo que estaba a punto de abandonar la sala junto a Yamamoto y Ryohei se detuvo y volvió sobre sus pasos.<p>

-¿Mande Vongola-san?- respondió un poco nervioso (tenía miedo de haber hecho algo mal) y entrecerrando los ojos gracias a la luz que a esa hora de la tarde entraba por el ventanal atrás del decimo capo de Vongola y pensó que esa luz hacia que el castaño se pareciera aun mas a Giotto, incluso parecía que tenía ese gesto serio y calmado de Primo.

-Hay algo que deseaba comentarte y no lo quería hacer frente a los demás, mucho menos ante Reborn…- Dejo al aire mientras se sentaba detrás de su escritorio e instaba al ojiverde a hacer lo mismo en la silla frente a él.

El menor estaba nervioso y quería llorar pero en sus ojos brillaba una esperanza

-Yo… tsuna…el…- sus nervios no lo dejaban hablar , tenía ganas de decir tantas cosas pero un nuevo intento de hablar fue cortado por el mayor

-Deja de molestar a Reborn; ya no eres un niño y Reborn ha dicho que si no lo dejas en paz usara una bala para callarte, no es bueno eso y si sigues con esa actitud te regresare a Japon- término de forma tajante, no quería herir al bovino pero esas puyas infantiles no eran necesarias actualmente.

-Yo…No es así! – el pequeño salió llorando del despacho, el otro no pudo más que verlo alejarse y exhalar un suspiro, sabía lo que estaba pasando pero su intuición le decía que solo ellos sabían cuándo llegaría el limite solo esperaba que no se llegara a un punto sin retorno .

* * *

><p>Ese estúpido Arcobaleno ¿por qué le dijo a Tsuna esas mentiras? Cierto que cuando niño quería ganarse el reconocimiento de Reborn o asesinarlo (de preferencia ambas cosas), pero cuando vino a Italia eso ya no era así, ¿Por qué el arcobaleno actuaba así con él? Pensaba entre sollozos mientras se alejaba sin rumbo por la mansión aun con los recuerdos frescos de cómo había empezado eso…<p>

El suponía que estaba solo en la mansión, el último guardián de la familia que había en la mansión (aparte de él, a quien el Boss aun no permitía que hiciera misiones) se había ido en la mañana el mismo lo llevo al aeropuerto, solo para molestarlo un poco mas como antaño con el apodo de ¨Baka-dera¨. Así que buscando a Futta quien se supone volvía ese día, entro en la biblioteca donde precisamente estaba el mejor asesino de la mafia; quien al verlo solo esbozo una de sus sonrisas que no presagiaban nada bueno, para cuando quiso salir de ahí el otro lo había apresado contra la puerta, Lambo pensó que ese era su final y sin embargo el otro solo se burlo de su cara confundida, asustada y si, llorosa

-Siempre tan llorón- soltó para luego besar al niño y aprovechando su estupor mover su mano a lado de la cabeza de Lambo a por todo su costado estremeciéndolo y aun mas cuando la poso en su trasero junto al hecho de repegarse aun mas si es posible al ojiverde, luego con la otra mano movió la del bovino hacia su entrepierna

-Y aparte de llorar, Sabes que hacer ¿no?- el guardián del trueno quedo en shock, el mejor asesino de la mafia quería que lo masturbara, eso lo asusto, el solo tenía 13 años así que busco irse

-¡Déjame ¡ayuda! – molesto el otro le dio una bofetada

Siempre tan ruidoso, no creas que siempre va a ser así- lo soltó y salió de la biblioteca, Lambo se quedo ahí, llorando hasta que Futta lo encontró pero avergonzado y asustado fue incapaz de decirle que lo hizo llorar de esa forma.

Ahora sabe que debió ver hablado cuando pudo, porque ahora a los 14 esos episodios no se han detenido (como la vez que salió de una junta y se encerró en el baño a causa de los toqueteos del otro) y siempre que intentaba hablar con alguien el pelinegro aparecía he interrumpía (sin contar con el golpe que seguro al estar solos le daría por intentar hablar)

* * *

><p>-Reborn no te imagino tirándote al niño del trueno- reía Collonelo tomándose una copa junto al otro en un salón de la mansión – con lo llorón que es, aunque me imagino que cualquier cosa te serviría, hace años que no te divertías plenamente – acabo dándole un trago a su copa.<p>

-Muy cierto, solo por eso y su excelente trasero es que aguanto sus lloriqueos- suspiro cínicamente- como si no le gustara-

Eso fue el colmo…

En su deambular por la mansión buscando un lugar donde llorar a solas ¿Por qué tuvo que llegar justo a ese salón? Justo donde Reborn presumía de sus constantes abusos como si él no fuera más que una prostituta

El Arcobaleno del sol sintió el acercamiento de un ¨electrico cornatta¨ que esquivo con facilidad, volteo hacia de dónde provino para encontrarse con un Lambo furioso

-¡YA DEJAME EN PAZ!- soltó en un grito toda su frustración- ¡estoy cansado!- exclamo acercándose al mayor y tomándolo por las solapas del saco

-¿Ya entendiste que no debes intentar hablar sobre lo nuestro con Tsuna y los demás?- comento con aire de suficiencia ente la rabia del otro.

-Bueno amigo. Creo que 3 son multitud , por el momento así que nos veremos cuando hayas domado a tu ¨corderito¨- fue la despedida del Arcobaleno de la lluvia

-¡No existe nada entre nosotros!¿ por qué le dijiste eso a Tsuna?- y de pronto algo en la mente de Otona Lambo se quebró: él no quería irse de Italia, había esperado mucho tiempo para volver a estar con ellos y demostrar que podría ser un gran guardián, pero si no podía con Reborn significada que aun era un niño y por tanto ¿Cómo esperaba ser un buen guardián? O ¿Por qué seguía en Italia?- Estoy harto yo… me voy…- el hitman fue esta vez a quien le toco sostener al otro

-No pequeño, tu fuiste quien entro aquí e incluso el molesto de Collonelo nos dejo solos así que al fin vamos a poder terminar esto…- comenzó a posesionarse del cuello del menor mientras sus manos peleaban con las del contrario quien intentaba escapar, logro alejarse un poco del mayor y corrió rumbo a la puerta la cual por fortuna estaba siendo abierta por Gokudera- Hey vaca estúpida!- dijo al ser empujado por el otro en su huida

* * *

><p>La cena en la mansión Vongola estaba siendo muy silenciosa sin el guardián de la tormenta, de pronto el jefe menciono – Lambo ha decidido volver a Japón, yo lo he apoyado y no hay nada mas que hacer- termino viendo fijamente a Reborn, nadie espeto nada sobre esa decisión a pesar de que no la comprendían confiaban en el . Cuando acabo la cena el castaño le pidió a su ex tutor que lo viera en su despacho, al llegar el mayor pudo ver claramente enfadado al decimo líder de la familia, así que fue directo al grano<p>

-¿Qué te dijo el mocoso llorón? – no era estúpido, sabia que si tenia oportunidad el niño hablaría.

-Nada , a pesar de todo nunca me dijo sus verdaderos motivos para irse aunque la super intuición me ayudo a darme una idea de lo que ocurro; pero admito que lo que me dijiste sobre el por un momento me hizo dudar-

-Vaya ya no te tragas todo tan fácil, quizá ya no seas tan "Dame"- ironizo el mayor

-Cierto y por favor deja a Lambo en paz, tu solo deseas un nuevo amante, pero el apenas es un niño, merece tener una relación normal con alguien de su edad- intento razonar con el otro

-Tu quizá hayas madurado , pero eso no te da derecho a meterte en mi vida privada- le recrimino

-Tengo derecho si se trata del menor de mis guardianes, tu me lo enseñaste: debo proteger a mi familia- le dijo el castaño y luego le dijo otras cosas pero la mente del Arcobaleno se había ido de paseo

Sabía que lo que Tsuna le decía era cierto, pero se negaba que le quitaran su nuevo juguete, más cuando llevaba años esperando para usarlo (desde que comenzó a entrenar a Tsuna y aparecía el mocoso gracias a la bazooka) y ¿que si se lo quería llevar a la cama? El otro respondía a su tacto, al demonio que fuera menor o un guardián iría y lo traería a rastras

-Reborn escúchame! se que no estas feliz con que haya enviado a lambo lejos, pero con lo nuevo que esta sucediendo es lo mejo: millefiore avanza rápido y al parecer trama algo contra los Arcobaleno…

* * *

><p>Meses después al observar lo que seguramente era el comienzo del fin del fin de Vongola, Lambo lloraba como lo había hecho desde que Tsuna llego a Japón hace tres días, sin él y con una carta escrita de puño y letra del hitman<p>

-El me pidió que te diera esto…- fue lo que le dijo, a todas luces pesaroso y agobiado el decimo, mientras colocaba la carta en su mano.

Inmediatamente algo le impulso a leerla, sabia que ese hombre le había dicho y hecho muchas cosas inapropiadas pero después de todo lo ultimo que quiso decir fue para el. La carta era corta y concisa como el que la escribió:

_¿Qué me hiciste vaca estúpida?_

_Eres mi obsesión, siempre vienes a mi cabeza; no sabes cuantas veces Dame-Tsuna me detuvo de ir por ti, si no te hubieras resistido no me tendrías enloquecido dedicándote las que se, son mis ultimas palabras. Según el tonto de Tsuna tú eres lo más cercano al amor que puedo sentir._

Lloro (y aun lo sigue haciendo) desde que acabo de leerla, pero no es ese llanto simplón que tiene desde niño, tampoco esos sollozos mezclados con gemidos que el Pelinegro le provocaba; es algo mas… un sentimiento en lo mas profundo de su alma que provocaba un caos total entre su corazón y su cerebro

-¿Reborn de verdad creía eso?- fue lo que salió de sus labios

-Supongo que si- le respondió el castaño

-Pero…no entiendo , el siempre me vio como un trasero bonito ¿Por qué al final me sale con esto?- exclamo confundido

-Así era el. Yo intente que s diera cuanta o te dejara en paz, me duele saber que solo al final lo entendió- le dijo el decimo, de hecho esas fueron las ultimas palabras que le dio antes de…

Piensa en Reborn y en si mismo, en la razón de porque le importa y le duele saber que el Arcobaleno ya no esta y sin embargo sigue sintiendo vergüenza y rencor por el trato que le dio.

Ellos eran tan diferentes; quizá pudieron verlo intentado aunque ahora eso no es mas que una suposición, escenarios repitiéndose en su mente una y otra vez mientras intenta sobrevivir a la tormenta.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer y como siempre me dice mi beta: si te dan un review te doy chocolate; así que por favor ayúdenme a satisfacer mi adicción<p> 


End file.
